


Off

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Secret Injury, Whumptober 2019, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Something isn't right, but Link can't quite put his finger on it. Doesn't help that Wood was late, so he's on his third beer already.





	Off

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 24 Prompt: Secret Injury

Link had been sitting at the bar for longer than usual it seemed like. He was on his third beer, a man of consistency, the dark haired man had shown up at the same time as he did every single week. Usually Wood would sweep him away from the bar after his first or second beer. Looking at the amber bottle he squinted at it. Was it half empty already? Or had he had more? Where was the tall blond?  
  
He chewed his bottom lip, eyes glancing out to the floor again. No sign of the tall blond yet. But the bartender didn’t bother to tell him that Wood wasn’t here. Link turned again, no, he recognized both faces behind the counter, the taller with some simple gages and scruff, the other man with a beanie on and a full beard.   
  
Gages looked over at him with something like pity in his eyes, Link wanted to feel affronted, but he probably was starting to look like a creep.  
  
“You want another, buddy?” Gages leant against the counter close to Link.  
  
“No thanks, still nursing this one,” Link tilted the bottle in the man’s direction before taking a sip. The beer was warm and unpleasant on his tongue, and seemed to lodge in his throat painfully even though it was hardly what one might call a mouthful.  
  
Link turned out to the floor again, eyes jumping table to table before skittering along the stage where one of the girls was putting on a show. Back to the floor, there in the far corner of the room, almost where the lights couldn’t touch was a flash of golden locks, well above anyone else who was standing.  
  
Relief flooded Link. Wood was okay. No matter how much he enjoyed their clandestine meetings, he cared about this man he didn’t really know.  
  
Wood was picking his way through the crowd, beelining for the bar, but his gait was shorter. Link frowned, the dancer’s long legs should have made it easy for him to cut across the floor.  
  
The answer was clearer the closer the man got, he was  _ much _ taller than usual. The dainty steps must have been due to the unusual height difference. Blue eyes drank in the dancer slowly making his way over to the bar. The blond was wearing a red chemise tank, the lace hem brushing along a pair of ridiculously tight jean shorts. The button popped open showing just a hint of the happy trail between the two articles. The man was wearing knee high white socks and these incredibly tall, red heels. The dancer had to be seven feet tall in them, maybe even taller. He was  _ towering _ over everyone.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout the wait sugar,” the blond smiled down at him.  
  
“It’s alright. I’m glad you’re okay, I was getting worried,” the bespectacled man smiled up at him.  
  
A strange look flitted over Wood’s face for a moment, but when Link blinked it was like it was never even there. “Shall we?”  
  
“Of course,” Link slammed the rest of his piss warm beer down, leaving a tip under the empty for Gages.  
  
The tall man lead the way again to the back booth and when Link found himself under the taller man. Something seemed off, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.   
  
His fingers brushed along the delicate fabric hem, not quite touching the dancer. The blond immediately locked up in his lap, spine rigid and unyielding. Link immediately removed his hands from the shirt and pressed as far back into the seat as possible. "Wood?" voice soft and full of concern.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. It's nothing," the dancer leaned back and offered Link a strained smile.   
  
The dark haired man's brows knit together, this wasn't just nothing. "Wood, talk to me. Please?"  
  
Wood shook his head before his smile evened out into something a little more natural. Less strained and more comfortable. The blonde's arms snaked around Link's shoulders.  
  
Link's mouth turned down in a frown. His hands again returned to the loose fabric of the man's tank, lifting the hem slightly.  
  
Wood immediately smoothed the fabric out of Link's grip, but not before he caught sight of a dark red-purple mark along one hip.  
  
Link's heart sank into the floor. "You're hurt," it wasn't a question.  
  
The blond's shoulders fell, and he slumped against the dark haired man's torso. "Didn' want you to find out," his voice sounded thick. Whether it was pain or emotion, Link couldn't tell.  
  
"You should've said something, I wouldn't want you to suffer on my behalf," Link brought a hand up to the nape of Wood's neck.  
  
The blond flinched slightly under Link's palm, the skin under his hand burning to the touch. Link felt his heart shatter in his chest. "Wood. When did this happen?"  
  
The taller man shook his head.  
  
"Wood, please?"  
  
Another soft shake, followed by a soft, shuddering breath.  
  
The broken bits of his heart were crushed under the realization. That someone had  _ hurt _ Wood. Here. In a place where he was supposed to be safe.   
  
"I'm so, so sorry Wood," the dark haired man rubbed his thumb along the soft hairs on the back of the dancer's head.   
  
Link could do nothing as the blond softly cried into his shoulder. If he called for someone to come help, they would think he had done something wrong. All he could do was try his hardest to impart any bit of comfort and strength into the man who usually seemed so big and strong, especially when he was feeling so small.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some of this on my phone while it was on airplane mode while traveling. I'm trying to catch up.
> 
> Oh and if you're mad at me for this? That's fine too. I'll give you hugs over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) if you want them, haha


End file.
